1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety closure for a filling system wherein the filling system comprises a container to be filled, an automatic filling nozzle for moving a supply of liquid through the nozzle into the container, the container having a fill pipe connected thereto with a filling nozzle adaptor affixed to the open end of the fill pipe. The safety closure closes and seals the discharge end of the adaptor upon removal of the filling nozzle.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a filling system for moving a supply of liquid through an automatic nozzle into a container wherein the container has a fill pipe with an filling adaptor affixed to the open end thereof For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,553 issued on Apr. 10, 1984, to Snyder, et al.
It is also known to provide a releasable coupling for connecting a fluid supply to a container to minimize spillage of fluid during coupling and uncoupling wherein the fluid flows around a bulbous nose during the filling operation. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,564 issued Feb. 16, 1976 to Kendall Jones.
It is further known to provide an end structure for fixing to an end portion of a filler pipe of a tank for receiving a liquid distribution nozzle, the (end portion comprising a tubular member having a flanged entrance end adapted to receive a filler cap, a valve member operative to close and open a constricted passage in the tubular member, the valve member yieldably biased open by the insertion of a "regulation" liquid distribution nozzle. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,977 issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Jean-Marie Berger.
Finally, it is known to provide an insert for the top of a tank for receiving a nozzle spout, the insert having large opening for receiving a tank (cap and a smaller throat opening for receiving the nozzle spout wherein a valve is adapted to engage the bottom of the throat when the nozzle spout is removed and is adapted to open the throat when the nozzle spout is inserted therein. A portion of the valve always remains in the discharge stream from the nozzle. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,216 issued on Jul. 2, 1985 to Leo C. Lake, Jr.